The global effort to develop a more effective Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M. tuberculosis) vaccine than the currently used Bacillus of Calmette and Guerin (BCG) vaccine involves different strategies such as live attenuated vaccines (Horwitz, et al., 2000), virally vectored M. tuberculosis vaccines (McShane, et al., 2004), and subunit vaccines (Olsen, et al., 2001 and Skeiky, et al., 2004). The subunit approach holds a number of advantages, such as increased safety and stability as well as the demonstrated ability to boost prior BCG vaccination (Brandt, et al., 2004; Dietrich, et al., 2006). In addition, as subunit vaccines appear not to be influenced by environmental mycobacteria, this type of vaccine may be of particular use in the developing world (Brandt, et al., 2002). However, progress in this field has been delayed by the lack of adjuvants that induce a strong cell-mediated immune (CMI) response. Therefore, a need still remains for an immunogenic composition which can generate polyfunctional immune cells thereby providing greater protection against M. tuberculosis. 